


Dizzy

by juniperallura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, unestablished klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperallura/pseuds/juniperallura
Summary: For the prompt "what about klance embracing tenderly after one of them thinking the other was dead. bonus points if it's gay"





	

**Author's Note:**

> (in the super-in-love-but-neither-will-admit-it-but-they-both-kind-of-resent-each-other-for-it stage)

Lance was out of his Lion and running before the others had even touched down. His fist hit red metal with a dull thud. 

“Open up!” he called, his voice raw, “ _Keith!”_

From underneath the Red Lion came the hissing of a depressurized door. Keith dropped gingerly to the ground, one side of his face covered in scrapes and his chest plate charred black. He woozily met Lance’s panicked glance. 

“ _Keith!_ ” Lance cried out again, the corners of his vision shaking as he sprinted without thought. He slammed into Keith, not taking any care to slow down. Blood pounded in his veins as he wrapped his arms around him, clutching the back of his hair and pulling him against his chest.

Keith gasped raggedly in surprise, his already shell-shocked system jolted by Lance’s weight. His head was still spinning but he automatically anchored himself to Lance, dropping into his hold. “Lance, I’m okay,” he said against Lance’s neck. 

“You can’t scare me like that,” Lance muttered through gritted teeth. “You can’t-”

Then, very suddenly, his mind came back to him. He stiffened and Keith seemed to have a similar revelation; they pulled away from each other, Lance only keeping a loose grip on Keith’s arm to steady him. They still met each other’s eyes, but their faces were scarlet. Lance swallowed, his voice steely. “You can’t scare the team like that.”

“I said I’m fine.” Keith coldly swatted away Lance’s hand, reaching out instead to steady himself against the Red Lion. He and Lance looked away from each other, but when their eyes met again Keith’s voice was softer. “I’m sorry, I’m just- dizzy.”

_Dizzy._ Lance nodded. Footsteps began echoing from across the holding bay as the other Paladins approached. Lance offered an arm, his eyes trained straight ahead and his lips tightly pressed as he helped Keith across the room.


End file.
